


idk what this is nor why i did it: the issues and merits of showing more than telling

by asphodellae



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Informal Essay, Please Don't Take This Seriously, fight in the college literature department at 2 am, show don't tell? show MORE than tell thank you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphodellae/pseuds/asphodellae
Summary: writers should show more than tell, in this essay i will—(please don't click on this. it is a b-grade essay at best and i originally wrote this as cursive practice.)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	idk what this is nor why i did it: the issues and merits of showing more than telling

For the sake of clarity, most writers want to be as direct as possible to get the exact meaning of their story across. In this case, the writer may fancy outright telling their readers what their story means rather than showing it. When the technique of “telling” is overdone, issues arise that may affect the reader’s experience with a writer’s work; inversely, there are benefits in incorporating the “show” technique in writing, such as improving the quality of work, inciting engagement, and elevating a work’s relevance.

One, the ensuing lack of variety. Often, brevity is the soul of wit, but the consequence of this is a lack of descriptive text. While the story may be compelling, the text becomes stagnant and is less engaging to the reader. A healthy balance between direct information and a vivid narrative will help writers craft appealing works of fiction that inspire readers to think about the content they are consuming.

Secondly, writing that uses the “show” technique encourages readers to think critically, generating literary discussion. Readers read to be entertained. In order for content to be as such, writers need to pose thoughtful questions and—perhaps even more so— _challenges_ to their readers. This creates a metaphorical “ground zero” for readers’ ideas and inspirations, allowing for the writer’s intentions to be shared and speculated about between generations of readers.

Finally, fiction is meant to be interpreted. This is what keeps high school literature classes going. It is what gives college language arts professors reason to throw down in the breakroom at the tender hour of two in the morning, amidst the skyscrapers of ungraded papers and the nine-to-five infuriation of Cantankerous Rick from Accounting 101, only for the professors to later discover that the fight had been recorded and sent to the local news station. Run as a comedic piece during the ten o'clock news, it would later go viral online and cement the professors’ collective embarrassment in history forever, regardless of who threw the first punch, or if Priscilla Wainwright was truly a mere figment of Anton Scaramouche’s imagination all along. (DISCLAIMER: Cantankerous Rick from Accounting 101, Priscilla Wainwright, and Anton Scaramouche are fully fictional characters, and any resemblance to real people or events is entirely coincidental. The author takes no legal responsibility for altercations that have occurred in a similar fashion as described in this text.) The point is that it is okay to be a little vague for the sake of art, as writing is an art form, and readers must be given the license to take the work they are given and view it through the lens of their feelings and personal experiences. The greatest form of entertainment comes from within. Having to read in-between the lines helps foster that growth.

In writing, utilizing the technique of “showing” more often than “telling” is a vital part of crafting a good story. It engages the imagination, encourages discussion, and prolongs a work’s relevance in the public and academic eye. Using this technique cultivated growth in writers and readers alike and is a skill for everyone to have.

**Author's Note:**

> why are you still hERE
> 
> my twitter: [asphodellae](https://twitter.com/asphodellae)


End file.
